


某记者说（Kiss Gate）

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [8]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 爱情万岁！





	某记者说（Kiss Gate）

“你有听见我跟你说的话么康涩琪。” 

“什么？” 

坐在康涩琪对面的裴柱现忍无可忍地伸出手将她面前的那碗鱼糕冷面挪到一边，压低了声音小声说。

“我身后那桌，左边，有人在拍。”

康涩琪抬起她那无辜的单眼皮，看了看大致方位，没费多大劲就发现了。偷拍的小姑娘冷不丁地跟主人公撞上了视线，慌乱中差点把手机给摔了，哆哆嗦嗦地平复了好一阵。

小康好脾气冲姐姐笑了笑，顺手拉回了自己那碗面，“没事儿，不是记者，大概是饭吧。”

“是么？”

“唔，放心吧。”康涩琪不客气地拖了一筷子面，含糊不清地说。

“呀，你吃慢点。”

裴柱现放松下来，撑着脑袋，嘴角擒着笑责怪道，收到一张咪咪笑的小熊脸作为回应。

作为当红组合的人气成员，康涩琪和裴柱现自然是狗仔的绝佳跟拍对象，不过在以D社为首的几大八卦媒体前仆后继地努力了半年多之后，各位记者们终于偃旗息鼓，打算择日再战。

某记者在夜宵摊上跟同事含泪控诉道：“裴小姐根，本，不出门，另一位倒是挺勤快，把我一个月油费的报销额度都花光了。”

“哟，出门这么勤，拍到什么没有？”

“拍到的多了，”记者冷哼了一声，“逛超市买了十四万韩元的肉，去游乐场一天坐了七趟过山车，在弘大附近的游戏厅酣战一下午，还去看了画展，喝了咖啡，逛了街，素材丰富极了，就缺人。”

“什么？都是和朋友去的？” 同事大笑出声。

记者哭丧着脸，“有个朋友拍也不错啊，这孩子都是一个人去的啊，一个人。”

“哈哈哈，真有兴致，你还打算跟？”

“跟！” 某记者仰头干了手里的烧酒，咬咬牙红着眼睛说。

“但是不跟康涩琪了，我算是看出来了，这孩子压根不是恋爱脑，一个人也自得其乐的很，还贼爱出门溜达，我重点盯裴柱现。”

就这样过了一段日子，红毛宿舍门口门庭冷落，直到有一天狗仔圈里炸了一条消息。

“裴柱现出门了。”

某记者一个精神抖擞，抗上家伙就跑，也甭管能不能拍到猛料，大美女私下出街就够劲爆的了，稀有度SSR。

接到同事的风声，某记者把车停在马路对面，架好了长枪短炮，就等对面炸酱面店里的人出来，喉咙里不自觉咕噜一声，跟了快半年，可算是第一次逮住裴大美女了。

等取景框里真的出现裴柱现，某记者却愣了一愣，一是大美女丝毫不遮不掩，墨镜口罩统统没有，二是她身边那个头带棒球帽的人，身型怎么看怎么眼熟，这不就是那个跑光他油费的康涩琪嘛。

两个人出了店门，低着头快步走向路边的保姆车，咻得一下没了踪影，只留下某记者，余韵未消。

他消化着得到的信息，裴柱现出门了，康涩琪有伴了。

裴柱现妆淡得近乎素颜，纵使在业内混迹多年，某记者也没见过几个这么清新不做作的女明星，不由得感叹一句，名副其实的美貌，南韩女星第一梯队中的第一梯队。

第一次拍到点料的某记者激动地手抖，他望着屏幕上模模糊糊，一高一矮的两个身影，眼眶里似乎有泪。

也不知道是天气渐暖，还是老天受到了某记者的感召，裴柱现出门的次数日益频繁，倒也不是什么了不起的事，无一例外去吃东西，虽然每次出行都成双成对，但都是和自家成员，除了拍到两次和团里忙内金艺琳外，其余都是康涩琪。

某记者躲在汽车里缩着头，拧着眉头看刚拍到的热乎的照片，裴柱现架着眼镜，穿着一件白色卫衣歪着头跟对面的康涩琪讲话，眉眼含笑，气氛愉快。

某记者不禁暗自思忖，我们国家的男人是不是没一个能入得了大美女的眼，不然怎么能一个预备选手的影子都看不见，姐妹情深的戏码看得多了，红毛成员私下关系亲密的新闻报道也发了几篇，但缺少八卦的味道，使他兴趣缺缺。

再等几个月就是夏天，这一回归，行程赶起来就更没他的事儿了。某记者不由得感到有些烦躁，出于职业敏感，他开始怀疑自己的选择是不是出了差错，再这么耗下去，也没什么意思。

“最近怎么样？裴柱现和康涩琪。” 同事明显带着调笑的意味。

某记者身子矮了半截，“屁都没有，两个小姐妹感情倒是挺好。”

“噢？至少你能拍到裴柱现出门了不是。”

“嗯，挺好，盯个裴柱现还能顺带盯康涩琪。” 某记者郁结地吞了一口烧酒。“诶，你说，是不是漂亮姑娘都不爱谈恋爱？”

“眼光高吧可能。”

某记者长叹一口气，“我打算放弃了。”

“我看看你都拍了点什么。”

记者把相机递过去，继续闷头喝酒。

同事翻了半天，睨了他一眼，意味深长地说了一句，“你就没想过你方向错了？”

“什么意思？”

同事调出那张裴柱现看着康涩琪讲话的照片，这张照片很清晰，眼睛部分的细节都一清二楚，“自己看吧。”

某记者怔了一怔，把相机接过来，仔细看了好一会儿，再猛的一抬头，盯着同事诡异的笑脸，哆嗦地说，“不会吧。”

某记者最近跟打了鸡血似的，每天精神抖擞地从公司往外跑，看来裴和康要出事，少数几个亲近的同僚互相传话，一脸看好戏的模样。

以前从来没往这个方向想过也不觉得有什么，可一旦接受了这个猜想，之前拍的那些照片统统变得可疑起来。

晚上从甜品店出来站在路边等车的时候，康涩琪背对着镜头站在台阶下，裴柱现伸手给她整理头发，昏暗的路灯下隔着百余米压根拍不清表情，那依赖的身形却无声地透露着亲昵。

带着同款不同色的鸭舌帽在弘大附近逛街，背影看起来怎么都美好的不像样，抛掉了姐妹情深的包装，那些“闺蜜装”解读成情侣装也不过分，甚至终于解答了某记者的终极迷惑，宅女裴柱现一出门必佩戴康涩琪挂件的秘制定理。

“孩子们，可千万别露出马脚让我逮到。” 记者站在暗房里，眼睛放光地盯着洗出来挂了一排的照片，有如鬣狗一般。

裴康couple或许是感应到了危险的氛围，一连几周都没有出门，某记者看着日子一天一天的过，气温一天比一天高，夏日贝贝回归的脚步声俨然已经敲在耳朵边了，他不由得火急火燎起来，终于等到一天晚上，这俩放着觉不睡，大晚上跑到附近的街心公园散步，记者一路小跑，才发现除非把相机怼到她们脸上拍，不然就只能拍到一片黑。他看着两个人凑着头，借着亮化带的光玩起了自拍，只感到前途一片渺茫。

再怎么说也只是他的猜想，万一人家压根就是感情好的小姐妹，也不是没可能，记者抬头望着满月，心生凄凉，手里的设备重得不行，这光线条件能拍到个屁。

再望一眼那两个模糊的影子，他准备走了，回头走了两步却猛地定住了脚步。

“我，cao” 记者小声骂了一句，身子一闪，闪到了树后面，捂住了自己的嘴巴。

迅速摸出相机，探出头，稳住呼吸，曝光开到最大，“咔嚓”，记者手忙脚乱地把相机塞回包里，大气不敢出，立马开溜。

直到开车回到家，还惊魂未定，哆嗦着拿出相机，打算check成果。

裴柱现估计是着了魔才能顺着康涩琪在月光下吻自己，也怀疑自己怕是着了魔才能在深夜空无一人的小公园里听见了一声微弱的快门声。

“糟了。” 裴柱现推开康涩琪，立马将两人的帽檐压低，一脸警惕。

康熊憨头憨脑地缩着脖子，被推开也毫不生气，“怎么了欧尼。” 

“狗仔偷拍。” 裴柱现言简意赅地低声回答到，环顾四周，试图找出快门声的来源，但刚刚的情况下，她压根做不到关心其他，连大致方位都无法锁定。

康涩琪闻言，立马敛去了笑容，一脸严肃地半环绕住姐姐，试图弄清楚现在的状况。

“涩琪……” 四周仍然静悄悄一片，裴柱现慌了神，她宁愿相信是自己的幻听。

“欧尼。” 康涩琪皱紧了眉头，环抱着姐姐的手更紧了紧，“没关系。”

裴柱现回过脸来，看着小康严肃的脸，慌乱的心稍微找回了点镇静。

“首先不确定是不是真的被偷拍到了，其次光线昏暗不一定能拍到什么，最后，如果真的，” 康涩琪双手扶着裴柱现的肩，盯住了显示出脆弱的爱人，亮晶晶的眼仿佛是世界上最坚固的宝石。

“如果真的被拍到，对方应该会先联系公司。”

“涩琪呀……” 裴柱现的声音微微抖着。

“没关系。” 康涩琪将裴柱现拥入怀里，用下巴抵着她的肩，“珠泫呐，没关系的，我和你在一起。”

事情过后一连几天都没有任何动静，康涩琪时时刻刻都陪在裴柱现身旁，暗地里紧紧地握住姐姐的手，两个人的神经绷得很紧，几乎快要断了。

临近回归，大量的练习和准备塞满了时间，这个时候反而变成了某种安慰，工作，工作，高强度的工作，她们似乎达成了某种默契，在等待宣判之前，闭口不提。可每当夜晚裴柱现哭泣着躲在康涩琪怀里问要不要直接坦白，这种高压几乎要把她压垮，康涩琪总是皱紧了眉头，“再等一等。”

似乎等得有些太久了，又或许是对方真的没有拍到，直到回归结束，也没有一点风声，日子一天天凉了一起来，康涩琪把羊羔绒被子拿出来，又仔细地把被子拉到姐姐的下巴那儿，裴柱现往下再缩了缩，只露出两只眼睛，什么也不说盯着康涩琪直瞧。

就是这样，自从那次偷拍事件之后，裴柱现几乎一直在康涩琪这里睡，粘着不放，像是回到了热恋期，生怕一不注意她的小熊就被弄丢了。

康涩琪笑着道了晚安，伸长了胳膊拉灭了灯，从后面抱紧了姐姐沉入睡眠。

在最糟糕来临之前，我要好好抱紧你。

时间一晃而过，康涩琪和裴柱现安然无恙地跨过了2018年，就在两个人都默认那次偷拍事件是个乌龙之后，事情发生了转机。

一月份跟着行程去智利参加SM TOWN，那天康涩琪穿的很少，仗着身体好，机场热，零下的天气只穿了一件条纹毛衣，裴柱现只好用自己的大衣裹住她，一路半拥着进了机场。

韩网铺天盖地的新闻，吹了八百万字的绝美姐妹情。

某记者躲在暗处浏览着网页，不屑地呵呵一笑，反手写了一篇报道，甩在了网站上，他摸着胡子茬想了半天，用邮箱匿名发了一份邮件过去。

“裴小姐，我想您会有兴趣看一看D社最新发布的那条新闻的标题。另外，请多小心了，不是每个记者都像我这么好心的。”

某记者发完邮件，一股英雄主义感充斥着全身，他似乎为自己保全了一段美好的爱情而感动，他扬了一扬头，感到自己无比的帅气。

裴柱现收到邮件消息是在到达当地酒店以后，在看到全部内容之前，她的心脏几乎快要爆开了，可是手上的动作却在她反应之外，在网页完全加载出来以后，裴柱现愣了愣，然后将手机伸到了康涩琪眼皮底下。

《我会守护你的》——Dispatch

“我会守护你的？D社够油腻的哈。” 康涩琪不明就里地眨了眨单眼皮。

裴柱现又把邮件翻出来。

“有联络方式么？我想给他打钱。” 康涩琪沉默了三分钟以后严肃地说。

错过一笔横财的某记者在抒发完英雄情结之后，垂下了头，往嘴里又灌了一口烧酒，他耷拉着眼皮，不知道是哭是笑。

半晌才听见一句极低的嘟囔。

“呵，我他妈当时为什么能忘记摘镜头盖？”

却看见烧酒瓶包装上的裴姐笑得美丽无敌，倾国倾城。

“算了。”

“爱情万岁。”

“爱情万岁！！！！！！！”

（完）


End file.
